¿QUIENES SON LAS MEJORES?
by June Black XX
Summary: June y compañía se aburren en el Omegrión y deciden hacerle una visita sorpresa a Dionisio, para amargarle la cita, claro
1. Primer capitulo

**¿QUIENES SON LAS MEJORES?**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **June y compañía se aburren en el Omegrión y deciden hacerle una visita sorpresa a Dionisio, para amargarle la cita, claro

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Siendo un día normal no debería de pasar nada fuera de lo corriente, por desgracia para mí. Estaba muerta de aburrimiento, todos los días lo mismo: "no toques esto, no rompas aquello, no mates a nadie, no te acuestes con un Drakos que es malo para la salud... etc" Vamos, lo de siempre.

Pero me he levantado rebelde y no tengo ganas de seguir las normas.

Nada mas desperezarme, he salido sigilosamente de mi habitación y he pegado la oreja a la habitación de enfrente, no se escuchan ruidos. Genial, tito Savi y Alia siguen descansando.

Desaparezco y aparezco en el salón, allí están Roz y Gise, ambas tiradas en el sofá comiendo sendos batidos de chocolate y viendo la tele, les sonrío cómplice, ellas también aprovechan los pocos momentos de paz y tranquilidad para relajarse, sigo mi incursión y llego a las cocinas, donde robo unas galletas de chocolate del alijo secreto de Alia, y una taza de café, de ese tan rico que se trajo Savi y nos amenazó de muerte si lo tocábamos...

Regreso sigilosamente a mis habitaciones cuando escucho gritos y ruidos de algo rompiéndose en donde la parejita. Rápidamente me escondo en mi cuarto y escucho.

Minutos después puedo escuchar un portazo y a Alia salir cabreadísima de la habitación. No sé que habrá hecho o habrá dicho mi tío, que la ha debido de cagar y bien. Asomo despacio la cabeza y activo el modo Rambo, y a continuación comienzo a escuchar una cancioncita, tito-titirititio..., coño, ya me he vuelto a equivocar al cargar el mp4, en vez de la musiquita de Rambo he puesto la del equipo A. No importa.

Sigo a Alia, fundiéndome en las sombras cual Ninja y arrastrándome por los pasillos cual reptil, lo cual me propició descubrir que los suelos no estaban tan bien fregados como pensaba... Sin distraerme de mi objetivo, llegue inmediatamente al salón, donde Alia acababa de encontrar a la pobre Roz fregando el suelo, con un cubo de agua y un delantal. Esta chica merece un premio al camuflaje de emergencia, he de recordar regalarle más de esos bombones que tanto le gustan. Bueno, vamos, que Alia estaba gritando cual posesa a una pobre e indefensa Roz, la cual asentía y temblaba. Vamos, que la pienso nominar a los siguientes oscars.

En cuanto Alia pasó de ella, dirigiéndose a la sala contigua, me asomé y Roz, al verme, me sonrió, y me echo la lengua... jajaj, que maja... pobre, lo que tiene que improvisar a veces.

En la siguiente sala me encontré a Alia arrinconando a la pobre Gise, vestida con sus ropas de entrenamiento y en mitad de un combate de instrucción. Otra a la que tendría que nominar como improvisaciones espontáneas... que chicas! lo que tenía que aprender de ellas todavía!!

Después de gritarle un poco, se dedicó a refunfuñar algo y soltar algo que sonaba como "_Dream, comprende, chocolate y malditos hombres_" y a continuación, desaparecer.

Visto que el peligro había desaparecido, me dirigí a junto de mi tío. Entrando sin llamar, me encontré un paisaje digno de recordar. Suerte que no me vaya el incesto, que si no... Creo que lo único que atinas a pensar en ese momento es: "_joder, la suerte que tiene la condenada de Alia_"

Savi me miró mal e hizo aparecer unos pantalones de lino de color marfil y apoyó en la ventana, mientras yo me tiraba en su inmensa cama y comenzaba a saltar un poco en ella...

- "_Ya puedes tener una buena razón para aparecer por aquí a estas horas, o de lo contrario, acabarás limpiando el foso de los cocodrilos_"

Lo cual no pude evitar reírme, al acordarme del enfado de Alia, seguro que si se hubiera ella acercado a los cocodrilos, estos hubieran escapado con el rabo entre las piernas... pero centrémonos en el tema

- "_Si me dejas a Roz y a Gise el día de hoy, te digo como hacer que Alia se desenfade contigo_..."

- "¿_Y escucharla maldecir cuando descubra que su esclava y su cazadora-todavía-sin-titulo no están?, naahhh, no creo_"

- "_Venga, porfiiii!!"_

Hasta puse mi mejor carita de gatito, y de perrito abandonado, incluido corderito degollado...

- "_Joder niña, no se para que preguntas, si al final acabarás haciendo lo que quieras. Anda largaos, y no rompáis nada..."_

Lo veis, lo que yo os decía, si es que le quitan la gracia al asunto.

Bueno, corriendo, recojo una cosa en mi habitación y aparezco de nuevo en el salón, donde vuelven a estar Roz y Gise, esta vez una tirada en el suelo y la otra estirada en el sofá...

- "_Chicas, ¿¿que tan aburridas estáis??"_ Sonrío maquiavélicamente, y a continuación mostrando una esfera de cristal.

Ambas se levantan automáticamente del suelo y se acercan corriendo emocionadas.

- "_Desde cuando tienes un Sfora y porque rallos no nos lo habías dicho...??"_

Sonriendo como tres inocentes demonios, solo falta decidir a quién vamos a espiar... jjajajja

Continuará...


	2. Segundo capitulo

**¿QUIENES SON LAS MEJORES?**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **June y compañía se aburren en el Omegrión y deciden hacerle una visita sorpresa a Dionisio, para amargarle la cita, claro

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

El plan era el siguiente, las ultimas informaciones, ósea, el Sfora, situaban a Dionisio en un pub céntrico de Manhattan, en pleno apogeo festivo, así que, entraban, lo avergonzaban, lo humillaban y desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

Alia, Roz y June, convenientemente vestidas, y las armas debidamente camufladas se adentraron en el antro, esquivando toda la cola de gente dispuesta a entrar. A veces era sumamente efectivo el conocer a la gente adecuada y otras era sumamente efectivo, el controlar a una persona...

Ya en el interior del local, se dispersaron por el interior, con un objetivo en mente, la morena despampanante, a la cual estaba intentando camelarse el susodicho dios.

Viendo que por ahora, Dio estaba suficientemente despistado, Roz salió un instante al exterior, concretamente al parking vip, donde estaba correctamente aparcado el descapotable.

Utilizando su inmejorable disimulo, deshinchó las ruedas al coche, y decididamente clavó la daga repetidas veces en cada una de las cuatro ruedas. A continuación vertió aceite sobre la tapicería de cuero y también aprovechó para rajarla.

De la guantera extrajo todos los papeles relativos al seguro y propiedad del coche, en el maletero escondió varias bolsas de caquitas de perro, q tan amablemente hizo aparecer Alia y para rematar, vació un litro de azúcar en el depósito de combustible.

Se separó un instante y contempló su obra. Sabia que no había tocado la pintura del coche, ese placer se lo concedía a Alia, aunque le encantaría dejarle alguna pequeña marca. Luego recordó la cara de Alia cuando le había especificado que esa pintura bermellón metalizada era solo para ella...

Contenta, regresó al interior del local, localizó a Alia, que estaba muy emocionada hablando con la camarera, a la cual le había sonsacado que era ella la que se encargaba de esas cuatro mesas, entre ellas la de Dio. A una señal de Roz, Alia abandonó su puesto de la barra, para desaparecer en el bañó y aparecer al lado del coche.

Sonriendo, sacó sus sais, perfectamente afilados y comenzó a grabar, no solo en la pintura, sino en la propia chapa del coche, una larga retahíla de insultos, desde los más normales, hasta los más variopintos. Una vez satisfecha con su trabajo, ya no quedando huecos donde escribir, volvió a aparecer en el baño. Saliendo tranquilamente, volvió a su puesto mientras seguía la conversación con la camarera, la cual no imaginaba ni la mitad de las maldades que tenía en mente realizar.

Después de convencerla, deslizó un pequeño bulto en manos de la atractiva camarera, ese bulto consistía en dos pequeños frascos, ambos con liquido semitransparente, ambos creaciones especiales para Dio.

En el momento que la morena se levantó para ir al servicio, aprovechó June para entrar en acción. Gracias a Alia y a la camarera, ya sabia el nombre, Michelle, que típico!! Salió detrás de ella, metiéndose en el baño a continuación, chocando con ella intencionadamente.

Mientras la camarera se acercaba a la mesa, Dio dejó de mirar el trasero de la morena para centrarse en la minifalda de la camarera. Esta sonrió mientras dejaba delicadamente un Cosmopolitan, y guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo le dijo:

- "_Invita la casa_..." Mientras se alejaba y contoneaba sensualmente las caderas. Dioniso, más pendiente del movimiento del trasero que de otra cosa, se bebió un trago el combinado, sin imaginarse el ingrediente especial que llevaba.

Mientras, en los servicios, June chocaba con Michelle.

- "_Ohh, disculpa, no te había visto_!!" - intentaba entablar conversación June, mientras la chica la miraba como si tuviera cuatro cabezas – "_perdona, ¿pero no eras tú la que estabas hace un rato sentada en la mesa de Dio?_"

La mujer se le quedó mirando, mientras asentía con la cabeza, en ese momento con su voluntad anulada, June dio las gracias mentalmente a Alia por la anulación. Así mientras implantaba recuerdos falsos.

- "_Siento ser yo la que te lo diga, pero ese chico está jugando contigo. Ha apostado con unos amigos que es capaz de llevarte a la cama esta misma noche solo tonteando contigo_"- Mich seguía solo afirmando con la cabeza, mientras se colaba en su cerebro la nueva información y se acomodaba a ser usada. - "_Que sepas que es incapaz de que se le levante sin necesidad de pastillas, y aun por encima es eyaculador precoz, y su fantasía favorita es que lo viole un hombre en un callejón. Pero por ahora vas a olvidar esto y vas a volver a su lado y a pasarlo genial."-_

Una vez acabada su tarea, June volvió con Alia a la barra, a esperar.

Continuará...


	3. Tercer capitulo

**¿QUIENES SON LAS MEJORES?**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **June y compañía se aburren en el Omegrión y deciden hacerle una visita sorpresa a Dionisio, para amargarle la cita, claro

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Una vez que Roz y Alia estaban acomodadas en la barra, con sus correspondientes bebidas, June situada cerca de la cabina del dj, con los ojos puestos en los cables de corriente de toda la música del local, entonces la camarera salió con el ultimo pedido para la mesa, donde ya se encontraba la morena coqueteando descaradamente con Dionisio, el cual, inconsciente de todo, seguía disfrutando e imaginado planes sobre donde y como acabaría la noche encima de esa mujer.

Ese ultimo pedido contenía dos bebidas, un Martini para ella y otro cosmo para Dio, el cual volvía a llegar una carga mortal. Mientras Alia controlaba el tiempo con su reloj, esperando exactamente a que la primera bebida hiciera efecto.

A continuación de servir las copas, la camarera se alejó convenientemente de la mirada viperina de la morena. Dionisio no prestó mucha mas atención, pues su vista estaba posada en el escote frontal de la mujer sentada a su lado. Tendió la mano, cogió la bebida y volvió a degustarla de un solo trago.

Alia sonrió.

En ese momento hizo efecto la primera poción. Todo el cabello superior desapareció, dejando esa horrible y antiestética calvicie superior. June cortó los cables de sonido justo 3 segundos después, en cuanto comenzaba el efecto de la segunda poción. Gases.

Espantosos y ruidosos gases traseros escapaban en mitad del silencio de la discoteca, y mientras un foco aparecía sobre ellos, Alia levantó la compulsión sobre la chica.

A continuación, entre los estrepitosos gases y risas de la gente, se escuchó una sonora bofetada. La morena había estampado su delicada mano sobre la delicada mejilla de Dio, mientras gritaba, si cabe, aun mas , dejándose escuchar en todo el local.

- "¡_Maldito, jamás pensaría en acostarme con un maldito marica, impotente y q sufre gatillazos! ¡Lárgate de aquí y búscate un tío que te rompa el trasero, que es lo que estás deseando, maldito degenerado, maricón pichacorta!!_" A continuación saliendo entre la gente como una gran reina del drama.

Cinco segundo después, ante el silencio exagerado de todo el local, se comenzaron a escuchar risas y comentarios sardónicos, todos apuntando a Dio. El cual permanecía de pie, petrificado de furia, encolerizado hasta decir basta, sin dejar de expulsar gases tóxicos. Los cuales eran aspirados mágicamente por una divertidísima Alia, llenando unos pequeños recipientes, siempre teniendo en mente el utilizarlos correctamente en contra de la diosa-vaca.

Intentando mantener una dignidad inexistente, Dionisio salió y buscó su coche para poder desaparecer y descubrir quien había sido responsable de su humillación y devolverle el favor a golpes.

En el momento que vio el aspecto de su magnifico coche, no ardió en llamas, consciente de que Mulder todavía pululaba la ciudad, añadiendo mas leña a su cabreo. Algunos de las personas que habían estado dentro del local lo habían seguido riéndose.

No era extraño. Ahí estaba Dionisio, gran dios de las fiestas y de los excesos, calvo, pedorretero, con una mejilla marcada en rojo de una bofetada, al lado de un coche extrañamente destrozado y aun por encima, que olía mal...

Sin notar el aceite, se sentó frustradísimo y arrancó el coche. Bueno, lo intentó, porque arrancar más bien no. El motor comenzó a echar humo, producto del azúcar disuelto en el carburante, que al calentarse comenzó a cristalizar y a quemarse. En el momento que se levantó para mandar todo a la mierda y desaparecerse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que goteaba aceite sucio por todo el traje. Maldiciendo hasta la saciedad y con ganas de sangre entre sus dedos, salio andando del parking, para en el momento que nadie lo viera, desaparecerse de allí e irse a su templo.

Las tres demonios aun seguían rotas a reír y llorar de la emoción, recordando la cara del dios. En cuanto se recuperaron un poco, Roz comentó que había sido una pena no haber tenido a mano una cámara de fotos, con lo que coincidió con Alia. June, limpiándose las lágrimas de la risa y llevando las manos a la tripa, que ya dolía de tanto reírse, insinuó, ¿quien dice que no lo haya grabado todo?. Lo cual provocó otro ataque de risa incontrolable a las tres.

Acabaron el día tiradas en el sofá y con varios cuencos de palomitas y chocolate delante del tv de plasma gigante, reviviendo los mejores momentos, mientras seguían riéndose...

Lo siguiente que supieron de Dionisio es que todavía seguía encerrado en su templo sin querer salir y clamando venganza...

Continuará...


	4. Cuarto capitulo

**¿QUIENES SON LAS MEJORES?**

por:

**June**

**Resumen: **June y compañía se aburren en el Omegrión y deciden hacerle una visita sorpresa a Dionisio, para amargarle la cita, claro

**Rating: **Todos los publicos

**Género: **Humor/aventuras

**Disclamer:** Tanto Ash como Savitar y demás personajes no originales pertenecen a la inigualable Sherrylin Kenyon y a su obra maestra, Dark Hunters, el resto de personajes originales son originales...

* * *

Varias regañinas de Savitar después, aun se reían cada vez que recordaban la cara de Dio. No era para menos, habían impreso su cara, calvo y con marca de bofetón en numerosos panfletos, los cuales habían aparecido misteriosamente pegados a cada pilar en el templo de Dionisio y sus alrededores...

Los dioses aun se reían disimuladamente, cada vez que el susodicho dios aparecía. Pero en el ambiente ya se notaba la tranquilidad que procede a una tempestad. Así que ya es tiempo de volver a revolucionarlo.

Algunas llamadas de teléfono más tarde, y después de escoger una cafetería adecuada en pleno Paris, nos encontramos a varias mujeres charlando animadamente, mientras un lindo camarero sirve varias copas de helado y algunos cafés.

- _Ont ici, des mesdemoiselles. Ils jouissent de leurs boissons_- les sonrió el camarero. (_Aquí están, señoritas. Que disfruten de sus bebidas.)_

Ica y Valne aprovecharon para ojear el trasero al chico mientras se alejaba, y las demás se abalanzaron sobre sus pedidos. Estaban en una tranquila cafetería ubicada frente al río Sena, sentadas en la terraza, aprovechando los últimos instantes de calor y luz, antes de que anocheciera. Formaban un variopinto grupo que charlaba feliz y animadamente. Por suerte para ellas, al no estar hablando en francés, nadie las entendía, sino ya las hubieran clasificado de locas.

- _Que te digo que no!!, que no podemos colgar a Apolo de los pulgares_- gritaba una morena, intentando hacerse oír entre varias risas. - _Que no es gracioso! que luego las broncas las recibo yo...-_

- _Bueno, haber chicas, relajémonos y pensemos. Que para eso nos hemos reunido_.- Comenzó diciendo June - _Ya se que todas tenemos maravillosas ideas, y que realizaremos todas, pero tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo y empezar por alguno, creo yo...-_

- _Bueno, contando que tú, Alia y Roz ya tenéis experiencia, casi que mejor que vosotras comencéis aportando ideas_ - Mientras decía esto, Cristina, se iba recostando en la silla, intentando no incomodar a nadie, pero lanzando miraditas a Alia. Nunca está de más hacerle la pelota a la jefa...

Dos horas después y varias rondas de chocolates, y algún que otro pellizco al trasero del camarero, al cual consiguieron sonsacarle el nombre, Pierre, ya habían conseguido llegar a un acuerdo. La víctima iba a ser Zeus, y su forma de sufrir muy divertida.

Poco a poco, cada una se fue despidiendo y volviendo a sus hogares, o a sus jaulas 1x1x1, todas ellas con una sonrisa en la cara e ideas maquiavélicas en sus cerebros, mientras la luna bañaba al Sena...


End file.
